1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to hand-operated hydraulic apparatus and devices for body care and personal hygiene and has specific reference to a hydraulic apparatus for body care which comprises a pump mounted in a casing and connected through a hose to a hand appliance, a detachable reservoir for a liquid, which, in its operative position on top of said casing, is connected to said pump via a coupling comprising on the one hand in said reservoir valve means having an outlet orifice formed by an opening in the lower wall of said reservoir, said opening being closed by the movable member of said valve when the reservoir is detached from the casing, and on the other hand on the top surface of the casing a hollow projection of which the internal passage is connected to the input orifice of said pump, said valve member being unseated by said hollow projection when the reservoir is fitted in its operative position on said casing, an O-ring sealing the joint between the reservoir and the hollow projection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic apparatus of this kind are already known which are used for buccal hygienic care, the pump thereof being adapted to supply a suitable liquid to a spray nozzle and/or to operate a tooth-brush. The coupling connecting the pump to the liquid-containing reservoir comprises a projection formed on the casing, in which said pump is mounted, this projection being adapted to engage the opening formed in the bottom of said reservoir for unseating a valve member normally closing this opening when the reservoir is removed from the casing. Hitherto known valve seats designed for this purpose had complicated, for example rounded or frustoconical shapes.